


Kinda-Sorta Maybe

by spookybergara



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexuality, Gay Sex, Javey - Freeform, Multi, Newsies - Freeform, Nonbinary Character, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character, Unrequited Love, davey is pINING, javid - Freeform, newsbians, sprace, that Gay Shit™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookybergara/pseuds/spookybergara
Summary: Davey Jacobs was just a perfect person who ever made mistakes.Until he kinda-sorta maybe fell in love with Jack Kelly.





	Kinda-Sorta Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> enjooooooyyyy

Davey Jacobs was a perfect human being.

He was intellectual, punctual, cautious, caring, sweet- just, in a sense, perfect.

 

He was always early to sell, always smiled at the boys, always kept his head up even if he only sold twenty of his fifty papes when the headline was especially boring.   
He took care of his little brother, watched out for his big sister, worked hard for his family, and was never tired of doing the same thing day after day.

 

He was not the kind of person to make mistakes, no. He always told himself that mistakes were things that couldn’t be changed again, so whenever he saw a possibility of error in the future, he did everything he could to steer clear of it.

 

But what do you do when you don’t see a mistake coming? What do you do when you don’t even realize something horribly wrong that you’re doing until realization whacks you over the head and yells at you to wake up? You can’t change a thing like that.

Now what could this- this absolutely perfect human being have done that was so awful?

 

Davey had kinda sorta maybe fallen in love.

Davey was kinda sorta maybe in love with his best friend.

Davey was kinda sorta maybe in love with   
Jack Kelly.  
=-*-=  
How this had happened, Davey didn’t know. All he knew is that Jack had smiled and winked at him as Davey was leaving, and Davey felt himself blush and smile back shyly. He walked home with Les that night, lost in thought. It was only that night, as he was lying in bed, listening to Sarah and Les’s breathing, that he realized why he felt a swooping sensation in his stomach every time Jack looked at him.

 

It was because he was in love with him.

Only kinda-sorta maybe in love though. Definitely not fully and utterly in love.  
‘Oh my god,’ he thought. ‘Am I this obvious on the outside too?’

Yeah, Davey was totally in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked it! more chapters are coming  
> kudos and comments validate my existence lol  
> have a great day!


End file.
